


Vases communicants

by Alaiya



Series: Une deuxième chance : next generation [21]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Compromise, Gen, Misunderstandings, Next-Gen, UDC!verse, writing meme
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 15:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10699674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: Tout est toujours histoire de communication. Même lorsqu'il faut parfois en passer par certaines extrémités... extrêmes.





	Vases communicants

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleBakemono](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBakemono/gifts).



> **Prompt**  : « I’d ask you to stay but I don’t like you »  
>  **Fandom / personnages**  : Saint Seiya [UDC!verse] – Saga et Sybil  
>  **Note** : Sybil est à Little Bakemono

« Je vous aurais bien proposé de rester...

— ... Mais tu ne m'aimes pas, oui, je sais. »

Planté sur le pas de la porte restée entrouverte, son manteau à cheval sur un bras et son autre main au fond de la poche de son pantalon, Saga ne regardait déjà plus Sybil, se contentant de fixer obstinément la porte à l'autre bout de la pièce derrière laquelle Ethan aurait dû se trouver. Sauf qu'il n'arriverait pas avant deux bonnes heures.

« Votre taxi est sûrement encore dans la rue, dit encore Sybil, l'air ennuyé. Et je dirai à Ethan de vous rejoindre à votre hôtel, ce sera plus simple.

— Pour toi, je suppose.

— Pour tout le monde. »

L'aplomb de la jeune femme vit le regard froid du Grec pivoter vers elle, pour la dévisager avec cette lueur au fond des yeux dont elle avait pris l'habitude de déchiffrer la condescendance mêlée de mépris sous-jacent à son égard. Auparavant, elle s'en détournait ; aujourd'hui elle la soutenait, forte d'une légitimité acquise envers et contre l'ancien Pope qui laissa échapper un sifflement agacé d'entre ses dents serrées.

« Je dois le voir, et vite. C'est important. » fit-il encore tout en jetant un coup d’œil, que d'aucun aurait qualifié de scrutateur, au petit appartement parisien occupé par les deux jeunes chevaliers d'or.

Hérissée par cette curiosité pas même voilée, Sybil carra les épaules et releva le menton malgré les quarante centimètres, au bas mot, qui la séparait de l'altitude depuis laquelle Saga la toisait.

« J'avais compris. Et je lui transmettrai le message. Alors vous pouvez partir maintenant.

— Tout de même : vous auriez pu choisir un autre quartier. Et plus grand, aussi.

— Vous avez une idée des loyers à Paris ? Non, évidemment, rajouta-t-elle après qu'il eut laissé échapper un petit rire. Et que Ethan, et moi, n'ayons pas envie de dépendre du Sanctuaire ne vous a pas effleuré l'esprit non plus.

— Dépendre du Sanctuaire ? Mais ma petite fille, vous _appartenez_ au Sanctuaire.

— Ne m'appelez pas comme ça.

— Quand tu auras fini de grandir, on en reparlera. »

L'envie brutale, violente, de le repousser tout entier, âme comprise, sur le palier et de lui claquer la porte au nez lui fit prendre une profonde inspiration et fermer les yeux. Être ailleurs, loin. Ne plus percevoir la moindre bribe de cosmos, y compris le sien, oublier jusqu'à sa propre existence ; l'appel du Puits était soudain si fort que ce fut à peine si elle se rendit compte que Saga venait de reculer d'un pas et que la température avait chuté.

« Sybil, entendit-elle de très loin, arrête ça. _Tout de suite_. »

Baissant les yeux, elle aperçut ses propres doigts tendus vers le haut et tordus en tous sens selon des angles impossibles. Autour d'elle, le décor familier – les étagères de livres, son ordinateur, le vieux sofa chiné aux puces – avait presque entièrement disparu ; seule une petite partie de son être était restée chevillée à la réalité pour mieux s'évertuer à en expulser l'ancien Pope.

Celui-ci avait laissé tomber son manteau et sa carrure, déjà impressionnante en temps normal, donnait l'impression de s'être comme démultipliée alors qu'il résistait à l'attraction exercée sur son âme. Les poings serrés et croisés devant lui, cosmos déployé en guise de bouclier, il répétait, sans quitter Sybil des yeux :

« Arrête ça et calme-toi. »

Sa conscience lui revint tout à coup, et avec elle, l'horreur de ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Déstabilisée, elle bascula en arrière, son aura bouillonnante et désaccordée s'éteignant comme un bougie qu'on souffle. Bientôt, son environnement revint à la normale, tout comme Saga qui s'était avancé pour la rattraper. Ses bras et ses mains étaient chauds lorsqu'ils se refermèrent sur ses épaules et bien malgré elle, elle se surprit à se laisser aller contre lui.

« Je suis désolée, balbutia-t-elle alors qu'il l'obligeait à s'asseoir sur la chaise la plus proche. Je ne voulais pas... Vous ne direz rien à mon maître ? S'il vous plaît ? »

Saga eut un soupir. Long. Profond. Résigné.

« Ça t'arrive encore souvent ?

— Parfois – elle hésita – Quand la tension est trop forte.

— A cause de moi, donc.

— Vous me détestez. Et vous détestez l'idée que je sois avec Ethan. Quand on est dans la même pièce vous et moi, je sens tellement que vous ne voulez rien avoir à faire avec moi que...

— ... tu veux me faciliter l'existence ? »

Devant le regard perdu qu'elle leva alors vers lui, il se mordit les lèvres :

« Je plaisante. Et ce n'est pas tant que je te déteste mais plutôt qu'on n'a pas la même appréhension du monde, toi et toi. D'ailleurs, je crois bien qu'on ne l'aura jamais. Cela n'empêche pas que je respecte ce que tu es devenue et que je considère que ton statut de chevalier d'or est mérité. Seulement...

— Seulement ?

— Tu me fais peur, Sybil. »

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux comme il poursuivait, tout en allant ramasser son manteau qu'il épousseta d'une main distraite avant de le jucher de nouveau au creux de son coude :

« Malgré tous tes efforts et ceux d'Angelo, ton cosmos reste encore trop incontrôlable et, oui, je suis inquiet à l'idée qu'un jour ou l'autre, Ethan soit confronté à une prise de décision dont il se passerait bien. Il ne serait pas amoureux de toi, je ne dis pas ; mais en l'occurrence, cela m'ennuierait beaucoup s'il venait à souffrir de la situation.

— C'est pour ça ?

— Pour ça quoi ? »

Saga avait levé un sourcil, en voyant Sybil quitter sa chaise et tanguer un quart de seconde avant de recouvrer son équilibre et de s'avancer à son tour vers lui :

« Vous l'aimez, en fait.

— Bien sûr ! » C'était au tour de l'ancien Pope de marquer de la surprise. « Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Ethan est comme un fils pour moi, et pour mon frère. Je suis heureux que lui le soit, fût-ce avec toi, mais cela ne m'empêche pas de m'inquiéter pour lui. Et par voie de conséquence, pour toi parce que s'il devait t'arriver quelque chose, il en serait inconsolable. »

Debout l'un face à l'autre, ils se dévisagèrent un instant dans un silence méditatif. Puis, jetant un coup d’œil à l'horloge au-dessus de la porte, Sybil hocha la tête :

« Il ne va plus tarder à présent. Ça vous dirait, un café ? »

 


End file.
